Spawn of Scutter
Spawn of Scutter was Team Scutterbots' second entry into Robot Wars, and exclusively competed in the Fourth Wars. It reached the Semi-Finals in the main series, as well as finishing second in the Pinball Warrior Tournament and tenth in the Sumo Basho side competition. Spawn of Scutter also took part in the Southern Annihilator, but was eliminated in the second round. Design Spawn of Scutter was a completely new design compared to its predecessor, taking the form of a blue, invertible box-shaped robot with four wheels sourced from a sack barrow. While retaining the V6 saloon car starter motors used by Scutter's Revenge, it featured a lighter chassis made out of anodised 25mm aluminium box section, which had a distinctive gold colour. The robot's outer shell featured a pair of front and rear wedges, the rear wedge being hinged so that if the robot was turned over, it could reset as a wedge rather than being left at gaping ground clearances which Tornado suffered from. The front wedge - replacing the static scoop formerly used by Scutter's Revenge - featured the face of an angry warthog and concealed a powerful pneumatic spike located at the top, which formed Spawn of Scutter's primary weapon. The spike would fire at 120mph with half a ton of pressure, and was designed and positioned in such a way that it was capable of flipping other robots over if they were positioned carefully on the wedge. Robot History Series 4 Spawn of Scutter was seeded tenth for the Fourth Wars, in recognition of its predecessor's performance in Series 3. In its first round melee, Spawn of Scutter was drawn against Banshee and newcomers Knightmare Spawn of Scutter immediately charged into Banshee as it got its weapon up to speed. Spawn of Scutter eventually got underneath Banshee and flung it across the arena with its spike, with Banshee spinning and flipping violently onto its side. The immobile Banshee was attacked by the House Robots, with Shunt decapitating it with his axe and throwing its head onto the Flame Pit. Banshee was flipped by the Floor Flipper, and Spawn of Scutter went through to the next round along with Knightmare. In the second round, Team Scutterbots faced their future Tag Team partners and their robot Vercingetorix. It immediately used its superior traction to push Vercingetorix around the arena, over the flame jets and up against the wall, eventually pushing it into Sir Killalot. Despite sustaining an axe blow from Vercingetorix, Spawn of Scutter repeatedly pushed and dragged its opponent around once again, pushing it into Sir Killalot again and eventually ramming Vercingetorix against the wall. Vercingetorix appeared to be immobilised on one side after this, and was attacked by the House Robots and flipped over by the Floor Flipper, trying to self-right as Dead Metal cut into its front wedge. This put Spawn of Scutter through to the Heat Final, where it fought Knightmare again, which had defeated the seeded Plunderbird 4 to qualify. This battle ended fairly quickly, as Spawn of Scutter shoved Knightmare into Shunt's CPZ, firing it into the wall with its spike. Knightmare was immobilised as a result of this attack, and sustained more damage from Shunt before it was thrown by the Floor Flipper, attacked by the other House Robots and dumped in the pit. Spawn of Scutter proceeded to the Semi-Finals. However, Spawn of Scutter's run ended when it fought Series 2 champions and fourth seed Panic Attack in the first round. Spawn of Scutter drove straight up Panic Attack's forks, where it was lifted twice and carried into Shunt. It escaped from the CPZ, but was again lifted by Panic Attack, and flipped over against the side wall by the Welsh machine's charge. Spawn of Scutter was left wedged against the wall, and with Refbot not coming in to free it, was attacked by the House Robots and pitted, eliminating it from the competition. Spawn of Scutter also took part in many of the side events taking place during the Fourth Wars. It finished a close second in the Pinball Warrior Tournament with a score of 245 points, and lead the standings for many heats until the clusterbot Gemini won after finishing ten points ahead. In the Sumo Basho side competition, Spawn of Scutter was the first robot to make its run, and finished tenth overall after being pushed off the platform by Shunt after just 8.03 seconds. Spawn of Scutter also competed in the Southern Annihilator, alongside Behemoth, Razer, Vercingetorix, Attila the Drum and Onslaught. In the first round, Spawn of Scutter stayed out of most of the action before pushing Behemoth and Attila the Drum around the arena. After being lifted by Behemoth a couple of times, Spawn of Scutter got underneath Onslaught as it tried to lift Behemoth, and flipped it over with its spike, with Onslaught self-righting in response. It proceeded to join Behemoth and Onslaught in attacking the immobilised Vercingetorix, which was eliminated following damage sustained from Razer. In the second round, Spawn of Scutter started more aggressively, trying to get under Razer and being lifted by Onslaught. However, Razer eventually grabbed it and pierced through its armour, while both robots were lifted simultaneously by the considerably smaller Onslaught. Behemoth came in to help Onslaught overturn Spawn of Scutter and Razer over the Flame Pit, pinning them there for several seconds before both machines separated, although still stuck together. Spawn of Scutter was freed as Razer tried to self-right, and tried to help Behemoth and Onslaught keep Razer upside-down before nudging the World Champion back onto its wheels. It used its spike to topple Razer over again as it was pushed by Behemoth, before re-righting it again. After crushing one of Behemoth's sides and immobilising it, Razer pierced through Spawn of Scutter's armour again, and the blue machine appeared to have lost mobility altogether as the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges eliminated Spawn of Scutter from the Southern Annihilator, with Team Scutterbots revealing in the pits afterwards that it had lost either power or reception from its receiver just before Razer's final attack. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Series Record spawn of scutter sumo.png|Spawn of Scutter in the Sumo Basho Spawn_of_scutter_pinball.png|Spawn of Scutter during the pinball Trivia *In an agenda distributed to The Steering Committee, Spawn of Scutter was the only semi-finalist from Series 3 besides the retired Beast of Bodmin not to be included as a provisional seed. It was also not listed in discretionary seeds. Following the withdrawal of Pitbull, a top 16 seed opened up and Spawn of Scutter was ultimately given the spot. It can be speculated that the 10th seed was originally Pitbull's seed and that Spawn of Scutter was either a late qualifier or an accidental omission, and took the spot. *Spawn of Scutter is one of only seven robots to attain a score of over 200 points in a Pinball tournament. Others to have achieved this are Gemini, Killerhurtz, Roadblock, Panic Attack, King B3 and Razer. *Spawn of Scutter was the only Semi-Finalist in Series 4 to compete in the UK Championship, the Series 4 Pinball Warrior Tournament, the Series 4 Sumo Basho and one of the two Series 4 Annihilators. *The original Robot Wars Magazine incorrectly stated that Spawn of Scutter had defeated Gravedigger on its way to the Semi-Finals, despite the picture in the magazine clearly showing them fighting Vercingetorix. In fact, Team Scutterbots and Gravedigger never fought each other on Robot Wars, although both teams were in the same heat in the following series. *Of the robots to fall at the same stage in the Third Wars, Spawn of Scutter was the highest seeded robot, seeded only one spot below the robot to defeat it in the previous war (101). Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots to score over 200 points in Pinball Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Pinball Warrior competitors Category:Sumo Basho competitors Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars